Thalassa Ghala
''THALASSA BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU!'' | Modern | Female | Mermaid | Student | ♍️ | APPEARANCE Thalassa is, although she doesn't think it herself, a pretty mermaid. Five feet, eight inches from head to tail, she is a striking figure. Her long black hair is always in a loose flowing braid, with dark green seaweed strands elaborately woven into it. Her skin is somewhere between pale and tan, a few light brown freckles here and there on her arms and on her face. Most of this contrasts sharply with her quiet, cobalt blue eyes. Thalassa's tail is a bit of an oddity among the sea of blues and lighter greens. Her scales are a rich emerald green with hues varying slightly along the sides, though nothing too drastic or different. Like the members of her family, Thalassa's tail fin resembles that of a dolphin, though it is not as tough-looking. She doesn't wear much; only a bikini top with a high neckline and bottom that rests about halfway down to her tail. It is a darker turquoise with silver semi-circles patterned across it. Although she is not a big fan of jewelry, she wears a necklace with a polished mussel shell pendant. ABILITIES Thalassa has the best voice in her family. Its beautiful hue reaches high into the soprano octaves and, with her years of practice, sounds much better than many others'. With her eye for people and colors, she can make a simple sketch turn into a pleasing sight for the eyes. Her ability to draw only stretches to calligraphy, maps, and people and she cannot draw animals, machinery, or complex landscapes. Thala is also not very adept at handling her trident or any weapon, though she knows enough to know how to defend herself. PERSONALITY Thalassa could be considered an odd mermaid. Most mermaids her age are confident and bursting at the seams with ideas that they are ready to share. Thala, however, keeps hers to herself. She lacks self-confidence, taking a negative comment and making it worse as she mulls over it in her head, thinking about what she could've done differently and being overly critical of herself and harsh. This, in turn, leads to an incredible amount of self-consciousness. She's afraid to be herself around strangers, afraid of being hurt emotionally by rude and sarcastic comments. Oddly enough, she can stand up for people, just not herself. Many consider her a peacemaker; if a friend is being hurt by someone, she can stand up for them. If she is being hurt by someone, she can't do anything. This makes Thalassa a very quiet girl, preferring to not get involved in extracurricular activities. She would have trouble saying no to joining something she'd like, art club or choir for example, as she has a tendency to say yes to everyone and never no when she means it (though she has standards that she wouldn't cross; for example, going behind her friend's back to start a rumor or doing things that would hurt her physically or break the law). If any of these things agitates her, she stamps her anger down, building up a dam of emotions that have nowhere to go. This may be the cause of her overcritical-ness about herself. HISTORY Thalassa Ghala was the second-born out of her sisters, coming after Oona and before Irvette and Allure. Her mother fell in love with her deep blue eyes and named her after her grandmother, a mysterious mermaid who explored the deep and shared her eye color. Growing up as a child, she had many pets between her and her sisters; five seahorses of different breeds were shared between them, two of them, named Memory and Titan, belonging to Thalassa. - Went to school and got good grades - Made friends with Ria and Avalon in second grade - In her senior year, she was accepted to a prestigious art college a few miles away with her friends - Got a singing scholarship because of her voice but is studying to become a cartographer or artist - During her second week of classes, she somehow got into a fight with Venus about something unimportant - Venus and Venus's friends are now her enemies - That's where she is now; about five months into college RELATIONSHIPS Mother: Father: Allure: Irvette: Nami: Avalon and Ria: Venus: Tanya: Maher: TRIVIA *Her family, the Ghala line, has been prominent in the arts for centuries *She's my first character here *Her name comes from the primeval Greek goddess of the sea *Is in the fanfic The World Oceans GALLERY Placeholder.png|Placeholder Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18)